


The Things You Do To Me

by everhtorne



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, High School AU, Sexual Tension, bechloe - Freeform, hinted jaubrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhtorne/pseuds/everhtorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Jesse mumbles quietly, sidling up to Beca. "You do like her." </p><p>// Bechloe High School AU, rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think we should make out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading! Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear any feedback you have. Update should be soon.

“Checking out Chloe Beale’s ass again?”

Beca jumps at the voice behind her, turning and choking in shock. She clears her throat to cover it up. Jesse is standing there looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Dude!” Beca barks, shoving him with a scowl. “Wanna say it any louder?” She huffs to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wasn’t, anyways.”

“Sure you weren’t,” Jesse rolls his eyes, falling into step with her as they make their way to down the busy corridor.

“Yeah, well,” Beca quickly tries to think of a witty response to cover up her embarrassment at being caught, “at least I don’t drool every time Aubrey Posen is within a hundred mile radius.”

Jesse gapes, looking stunned.

“Wha – who told you about –”

“It’s so obvious you like her,” Beca responds, waving a dismissive hand. She’s just glad to have the attention off of herself.

“No I don’t!” Jesse protests.

Beca smirks and says nothing.

“Yo bitches,” Amy appears beside them, out of seemingly nowhere. “I am serious need of some alcohol and a boy toy to mess about with. Either of you happen to have a solution?”

Beca is about to suggest that Amy just goes to a nightclub before realising that – _duh_ – they’ll never be able to get in and fake IDs are too expensive.

“Why don’t we have a party?” Jesse proposes with a shrug.

“Did someone say party?” one of Beca’s other friends, Stacie Conrad, pauses her conversation to rush over to them. “Can I come?”

“Hell yeah!” Amy exclaims, hip-bumping Stacie animatedly.

“My dad’s out of town for work,” Beca realises suddenly, her eyebrows rising. “You guys could come to mine.”

It’s probably not one of the best ideas she’s ever had but, hey, it’s not like her dad ever needs to find out.

“Nice one, Becs,” Amy nods.

“Can I bring Benji?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah and my girl Cynthia _has_ to come. Ooh, and maybe Lilly!” Stacie muses.

“Yeah whatever,” Beca agrees, not too worried about who comes so long as it doesn’t get too out of hand. “I’ll invite Luke from my trig class.”

Beca smiles to herself. She is unexpectedly in a much better mood, considering that she has double chem first thing.

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen walk past them in that moment, their perfectly curled hair bouncing with each step they take. Despite knowing that she shouldn’t, Beca just can’t help her eyes from trailing down to admire Chloe’s butt. Her jeans are especially tight today.

“You’re so obvious,” Jesse comments.

Beca glowers at him and before she has time to think of a comeback, Amy is suddenly shouting down the hall.

“Hey, Chloe! Aubrey!”

“What are you doing?” Beca hisses but, naturally, Amy ignores her.

The two girls turn around. Chloe smiles in intrigue, clutching a blue folder to her chest.

“Hey, Amy,” Chloe chirps.

“What are you Sheila’s up to tonight?”

Chloe shrugs, “nothing.”

“We’re having a party at Beca’s,” Amy announces. “You should come.”

Beca holds her breath nervously as she waits for the response. Thankfully, Chloe’s eyes widen and she beams.

“That sounds like fun!”

“I think we’ll pass –” Aubrey begins sounding tired but Chloe cuts her off.

“Come on, Bree,” Chloe pleads, lowering her voice to speak to her friend. “You need a night off. You study too much.”

Aubrey considers, pursing her lips.

“You know I don’t like those kind of things…”

“It will be good, I promise.” Chloe doesn’t wait for Aubrey to react as she turns back to Beca and Amy.

“So you’re coming?” Amy guesses.

“Totes,” Chloe nods excitedly. “We’ll be there.”

“Awesome.”

Beca smiles to herself as the two girls walk away. Amy nudges her as the bell chimes urgently.

“We’ve got to get to class,” she sighs, grabbing Stacie and towing her down the corridor.

“Alright,” Beca waves them off. “See you nerds tonight.”

Stacie claps and squeals excitedly as they hurry round the corner. Beca should be rushing too but, then again, she’s never really cared about being late for class. Jesse is the only one who remains beside her. He seems very amused.

“Are you seriously going to do this?” he questions her sceptically.

“Do what?” Beca asks innocently.

“Invite a bunch of people to your house without asking your dad first. When does that _ever_ end well?”

Beca just shrugs it off, trailing down the now empty corridor towards double chemistry.

“Jess, relax. It will be fine,” she assures him.

She just hopes that she’s right.

* * *

By the time school finishes and it’s gotten later and the sky is dark, Beca’s house begins to fill up with her friends. And, not before long, she is completely drunk.

But so is everyone else.

In her defence, they have been playing drinking games all night. The second Amy arrived, she insisted that everybody did shots. Then Stacie marched in and sat everyone down to play Never Have I Ever.

Chloe and Aubrey had been the last to enter. No one’s bothered to particularly dress up but Beca can’t help noticing how good Chloe looks tonight. Her plain white T-shirt and low-rising jeans suit her well.

Beca knows it’s stupid to drink so much. She’s a complete lightweight and she’s going to feel like shit tomorrow but she can’t seem to stop herself. She grabs the beer right out of Jesse’s hand, earning herself a startled yelp. She swallows as much as she can before he snatches it back off of her.

“Get your own drink, Mitchell,” Jesse shakes his head, pulling Beca down onto the floor with him where the others are preparing for the next game.

Beca does as he says, grabbing a beer from the table and using the edge to yank the cap off. The group sit in a rough circle in the middle of the carpet. A nearly empty vodka bottle is lying in the centre of them.

“What are we–?” Beca begins murmuring to Jesse but he cuts her off.

“Spin the bottle. Shh.”

Oh. Spin the bottle, huh? Beca hasn’t played that since she was in sixth grade. She bites on her lower lip, glancing around the circle. Everyone is slightly unsteady and intoxicated, grinning excitedly as Amy downs the remaining alcohol in the bottle, spluttering a little as she does so.

“Man, that burns,” she mutters. “Tasmanian vodka was never this strong.”

“Okay, who’s starting this thing?” Jesse demands, addressing the circle. No one replies. Everyone seems remotely sketchy and worried about what might happen during the course of this game. “Fine, _I’ll_ go.”

Beca watches with mild concern as Jesse spins the bottle in front of him. Her gaze follows its movements as it whirls around, the neck of the bottle pointing to various people as it moves.

As it begins to slow down, looking like it might stop on Benji, Beca can’t help herself. She pretends to stretch her leg, ever so slightly nudging the empty bottle with her foot so that it stops on Aubrey instead.

Jesse’s eyes widen. Aubrey frowns.

“Does this mean I have to kiss you?” Aubrey asks sounding deeply unimpressed by the game. She’s seemed pretty bored and uninterested for the whole evening, actually. Beca wonders why she even bothered coming.

“Yep,” Jesse nods, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Aubrey reluctantly leans forward; Jesse does the same, only with much more eagerness. Their lips connect for a few seconds. Beca watches Jesse’s privately pleased smile and can’t help smiling herself. He definitely likes her. No matter what he says.

But it doesn’t take long for Aubrey to pull back, seeming unaffected by the short kiss. She returns to where she was sitting before, beside Chloe, straightening her ponytail.

“First kiss of the evening!” Stacie cries in delight, her words wavering slightly due to her intoxication.

“First of many,” Amy corrects with a mischievous grin.

The others laugh.

Jesse plonks himself down next to Beca, grinning at her.

“What?” Beca inquires innocently.

“I saw what you did there,” Jesse tells her in a hushed voice so no one else can hear.

Beca just shrugs nonchalantly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

When it’s Beca’s turn to spin the bottle, she purposely swivels the stupid thing as quickly as she can, not bothering to look too closely at it. She can’t deny the fact that her stomach is flipping at the thought of who it’s going to land on. (Although it could just be her irresponsible drinking that’s making her feel faintly sick).

After a few moments, the bottle draws to a slow finish, gradually passing Amy, then Aubrey then it stops… pointing directly towards Chloe freaking Beale. Of course.

On any other day, Beca would probably have been more reserved and embarrassed by the situation. But she’s pretty drunk and her muddled brain isn’t exactly responding in its normal fashion, so instead, she leans forward without hesitating for a second, grabs Chloe by the front of her low-cut shirt and breathes, ‘get over here, hot stuff,’ with an edge of lust in her voice.

Then she kisses her. Chloe seems startled to say the least but Beca barely notices. Their lips mash together sloppily, Beca’s hand still gripping the fabric of Chloe’s shirt while her other hand clasps a handful of her curled hair.

Chloe tastes so damn good, Beca can barely contain herself.

Chloe’s lips are soft and ample, moving in synchronization with Beca’s. Her breath is sweet and sugary and she tastes vaguely of the cranberry Malibu she was sipping on earlier. Beca prizes Chloe’s mouth open hungrily, their tongues touching.

A faint moan escapes Chloe’s lips, much to Beca’s surprise. The low, scratchy sound is so hot, Beca gasps and her eyelids flutter closed.

“Jesus,” Amy marvels, sounding shocked. “You know, you only have to _kiss_ not eat each other’s faces off –”

Amy’s voice is faint and faraway so Beca doesn’t bother stopping. If anything, she deepens the kiss, pressing her entire body into Chloe’s so that she can feel the redhead’s chest pushing against hers.

Beca likes to tell herself that she doesn’t fancy the pants off of Chloe. She likes to tell herself that she hasn’t been imagining what it would feel to be squashed against her like this, inhaling her floral perfume and feeling the warmth radiating from her skin.

But she knows it’s just not the truth.

“Okay, Chloe,” a distantly irritating voice, dangerously resembling Aubrey Posen, pipes up from behind them. “That’s enough now.”

Aubrey grabs Chloe’s arm and pulls her back to her seat. Her presence is ripped suddenly from Beca, who remains in the centre of the circle, her lips parted and her heart racing.

“I don’t mind if they want to continue,” Jesse comments with a grin, his words slurring together.

Beca pulls back from the middle of the circle and punches him in the arm.

“You’re disgusting.”

Jesse yelps and shuffles away from her.

“You’re mean,” he retorts.

Beca ignores him.

Amy clears her throat to break the slightly awkward silence following Beca and Chloe’s kiss.

“Okay. Stacie, you’re next,” she announces, pretending like nothing happened. “Go get ‘em, girl.”

Becca’s eyes flash up to see who the bottle will land on next and she accidentally catches Chloe’s eye. Chloe smiles faintly at her, looking flushed and timid. Beca tries not to smile back but it’s hard.

Crap. She can’t believe she just made out with Chloe like that. What was she thinking? In front of everyone, as well!

Stacie grabs the bottle from in front of her and twists it counter-clockwise. The rest of the group watch intently as it swirls around in circles and ever so slowly lands on Luke. Beca laughs under her breath at the way Stacie’s eyes light up.

“So,” Jesse mumbles quietly, sidling up to Beca while everyone is preoccupied watching Stacie and Luke prepare to kiss. “You _do_ like her.”

Beca can’t help frowning. Is it really that obvious? She takes another long gulp of her drink before finally answering.

“So what if I do?”

Jesse beams.

“I knew it!”

Beca just rolls her eyes at him and leans back against the couch. Saying it out loud has only made her realise how bad she actually has it for Chloe. That kiss was… insane. Insanely hot. And amazing. And she wants to do it again.

“Do you think she likes me?” she whispers to Jesse.

“Only one way to find out,” he replies cheerily. “You’re gonna have to ask her.”

Beca grimaces in utter dread.

She is very, very screwed.


	2. Why are we in a closet?

It’s taking pretty much all of Beca’s strength not to fall asleep right now.

She taps her pen rhythmically against the desk as Mr. Bates drones on and on about molecular cell structure and something called cell architecture. Honestly, who gives a crap about any of this stuff? Her brain is still hazily pounding thanks to the disgusting hangover she woke up with.

Thankfully, she sits at the back of the class next to Jesse so it’s slightly more bearable. The only problem is that Mr. Bates is not Beca’s biggest fan – in fact, one time he phoned her dad just to complain that she was too talkative and a distraction to the other students. It’s not Beca’s fault that Mr. Bates is so boring he practically forces her to find another source of entertainment.

Jesse nudges Beca suddenly, sliding a piece of paper over to her whilst keeping his eyes trained on the board in front of them.

“A note?” Beca whispers to him, arching an eyebrow. “What are you, twelve?”

Beca glances down and unfolds it.

_Wanna talk about last night?_

She sighs internally, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Her stomach flips uncomfortably at the thought of the previous night. Most of what she remembers is hazy and riddled with black spots and moments that she can’t quite recall.

She takes the sheet and scrawls ‘no’ onto it quickly, passing it back to Jesse. She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he reads what she has written. His expression turns exasperated and Beca can tell he’s fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He scribbles down a reply and returns the paper to her.

_You told me you liked Chloe Beale._

Beca clenches her fist under the desk, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. She had really been hoping Jesse had forgotten about that.

 _I was drunk_ , she defends simply, although they both know that it’s just an excuse.

Jesse shakes his head, completely disregarding what she has written.

_Have you spoken to her about it yet?_

Beca scowls at his relentlessness.

_No and I’m not going to._

Jesse shoots her a pointedly unconvinced look.

She ignores him.

_Just drop it._

Jesse pauses for a moment, making sure that Mr. Bates hasn’t noticed their lack of attention to the PowerPoint. Once he’s satisfied, Jesse turns back to Beca looking stern.

_No. As your best friend and wingman it is my duty to make sure you get the girl._

She caves slightly and lets out her breath in a gusty sigh.

_Chloe doesn’t like me that way._

Beca watches as Jesse blinks in disbelief.

_Are you kidding me? How do you explain the kiss?_

Before she can write anything down in response, Jesse turns to her in frustration.

“And don’t say it was just part of the game because you know it wasn’t,” he hisses. “You both enjoyed that kiss and continued it for way longer than the game required.”

Well. When he puts it like that, Beca doesn’t really have any argument. She pauses for a few moments, staring down at the messy doodle she’s absently created on her desk.

“I don’t know what to do,” Beca admits in a low voice.

“Just talk to her,” Jesse suggests.

“I can’t –”

“Don’t give me that. You’re Beca Mitchell. Renowned badass. Since when have you given a shit about what anyone thinks of you? Just tell her how you feel. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Beca mulls his words over, feeling a faint smile work its way onto her lips. He’s right. She _doesn’t_ care what anyone thinks of her. So what if Chloe rejects her? Whatever. She can take it.

She nods once, mostly to herself.

“That’s my girl.”

“I’m not your girl,” she snaps at Jesse mockingly, elbowing him in the side.

“No, you’re not,” Jesse corrects himself mischievously; “you’re Chloe’s girl.”

Beca gasps and hits him again, her face feeling flushed.

“Rebecca Mitchell,” Mr. Bates drawls out her full name, making Beca stop suddenly and give him a dirty look. “Are you listening?”

“Absolutely, sir,” she answers with a falsely sweet smile on her face.

 _Damn stupid teachers with their stupid no talking rules_ , she thinks.

After what feels like forever, Mr. Bates stops droning on and issues homework to the class and then _finally_ they’re dismissed. Beca packs her notebook away and throws her bag over her shoulder, psyching herself up to confront Chloe. Her entire frame is aching with some kind of overwhelming nervous tension.

Unfortunately, Beca doesn’t quite get as much time to prepare as she had been hoping for. The second she steps out of the classroom, she practically walks straight into a tall redhead, who is hanging around outside the door with an uncomfortable expression marked across her face.

“Beca,” Chloe says sounding strained, taking a step backwards. “Hey.”

“Uh, hi,” Beca answers, her voice reflecting the confusion she feels. Had Chloe been waiting for her outside the classroom? “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” Chloe blurts out in a rush, wringing and unwringing her hands.

“Umm,” Beca glances at Jesse who has a pleased smirk on his face. “Sure.”

“I’ll see you later, Beca,” Jesse bites on his lip to contain his knowing grin.

Beca watches him veer away from them and head down the busy corridor, turning back over his shoulder to wink at her. She shakes her head warningly at him but he just laughs.

Chloe doesn’t seem to notice their minor exchange.

“Can we go somewhere a little more private?” she requests.

“Okay.”

Chloe takes the lead, marching off past the occupied corridors and cafeteria and the girls toilets. She pauses outside a small-looking cupboard with no sign on the door to indicate what lies within.

“What –”

“Janitorial closet,” Chloe informs her, opening the door and ushering Beca inside.

The small room smells strongly of bleach and disinfectant. Beca screws up her nose in distaste and looks around. Stacks of precariously arranged cleaning equipment surround them.

“What are we doing here?” she asks in perplexity, trying not to freak out about the fact that she’s in a very confined space with the girl she’s crushing on.

Chloe closes the door behind them and turns to face Beca. They’re standing so close together, Beca can smell Chloe’s perfume. It reminds her of their kiss and suddenly Beca’s feeling incredibly nervous.

“I just wanted to talk to you and there’s no privacy anywhere else,” Chloe explains briefly with a dainty shrug.

Beca just nods, unable to think of anything to say. Her eyes accidentally drift to Chloe’s lips and she speaks. They’re very distracting. Chloe’s red hair is down loose in curls today as usual. She’s wearing a pale blue dress that fits her perfectly.

_Focus, Beca._

“What did you want to talk about?” Beca asks, her voice static and awkward in the silence of the closet. She can feel her palms getting sweaty.

Chloe’s brow furrows and she looks vaguely irritated but Beca just thinks it’s kind of cute.

“Seriously? I want to talk about last night,” she frowns.

“What about it?” Beca hedges.

“Why did you kiss me like that? What the hell, Beca? Are you even gay?” she explodes.

Beca looks at her tatty shoes, avoiding Chloe’s eyes. She never meant to make Chloe mad. She just hadn’t been able to help herself last night – to be honest she can barely control herself right now and she’s sober. Chloe just does that to her. She makes Beca feel kind of faint and hot all over and jittery all at once. It’s embarrassing how much of an effect one girl can have on her.

Beca shrugs in reply to Chloe’s question. She’s never been one to label her sexuality. Besides, who even cares?

“I do what and who I want,” she says simply. Beca realises that it makes her sound like a cocky asshole but she continues regardless. “Are you?”

“What?” Chloe blinks.

“Into chicks,” Beca elaborates trying to keep a straight face. She already knows the answer but she asks anyway. It’s kind of fun to watch Chloe squirm.

Chloe purses her lips for a second.

“A little,” she answers indifferently.

Beca raises an eyebrow, having heard otherwise.

“Okay, a lot,” Chloe amends swallowing and looking away. Beca laughs and a moment later Chloe joins in, reaching forward to push her lightly. Her laugh is ridiculously bubbly and cute. “Shut up.”

Their laughter fades out, leaving them standing facing each other. Beca clears her throat, trying her best not to be awkward. It’s harder than it looks.

“It was pretty nice,” she comments in what she hopes is a causal manner.

Chloe smiles. She’s wearing pink lip-gloss today and Beca has trouble once again focusing on her words.

“Are you referring to our drunken kiss?” Chloe inquires in faraway amusement. Beca nods and the redhead continues, taking one tiny step forwards. Beca’s breath catches in her throat. “Maybe we should try it sober.”

It takes a little while for Beca to process Chloe’s words. Is she… is she asking Beca to kiss her? No. She can’t be.

But –

“Don’t overthink it,” Chloe murmurs.

Then she leans in and closes the small distance between them, pressing her lips against Beca’s. It’s nothing like their kiss last night; it’s slow and careful and sweet and Beca feels it all the way down to her toes. A shiver runs through her.

Chloe tastes even better than Beca remembers. All coffee and lip-gloss. Her lips are softer, too. They seem to fit against Beca’s seamlessly.

When Beca gently pulls away, she can feel that her cheeks have heated up and her heart is pounding. She hopes Chloe doesn’t notice.

Chloe smiles at Beca warmly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and licking her lips.

“Why don’t we just go out sometime?” she propositions in a rush. “We could go to the movies?”

Beca can’t quite believe that Chloe Beale, undoubtedly the hottest and sweetest girl in the entire school, is asking her out. She must be dreaming. A small part of her wants to squeal like an idiot and smile uncontrollably but then she remembers that she has a reputation for being somewhat cold-hearted so she keeps her expression neutral. Besides, she doesn’t want to act like a crazy person and scare Chloe off.

“No, thanks,” Beca scrunches up her face.

Chloe’s smile drops instantly as she assesses the brunette, a verging-on-dejected frown appearing in its place.

“Oh. Okay.”

“I mean, can we do something else?” Beca shrugs, attempting to come across as casual even though her chest feels so tight she can barely breathe. “Movies bore me. How about dinner?”

Chloe instantly perks up and beams.

“ _Oh_ ,” she repeats, heaving out a breath. “I see. Um, yes. Yeah. Totally. That’s a great idea.”

Beca is just trying to think of something blasé and cool to say when the bell chimes and instead she grimaces.

“You have class?” Chloe guesses.

“Yeah,” Beca sighs. “I could skip it…”

“No, you should go,” Chloe laughs. “I’ll text you, okay?”

Beca nods and tries not to blush.

“Okay.”

They smile at each other for a moment but unfortunately, Beca really does have to get to class.

“We probably shouldn’t leave together,” Beca points out. “Or it will look suspicious.”

Chloe simpers. It’s lopsided and adorable.

“Sneaky. I like it,” she winks at Beca.

Chloe leaves the janitor’s closet first so they don’t look strange, turning to smile privately one last time at Beca before she does so. Beca watches her go, her eyes following the swaying movement of her hips and the muted click of her heels against the linoleum.

Once Chloe is out of sight, Beca herself slips out of the closet and quickly shuts the door behind her, joining the rest of the students who are bustling down the corridor on their way to class.

It only takes one or two seconds before Jesse is suddenly right behind her, making her jump and curse.

“You’re smiling!” he exclaims as if it’s a revelation.

“Dammit, Jesse,” Beca mutters, clenching her chest. “Don’t do that.”

“So,” he presses on, disregarding her comment, “what happened?”

“Nothing,” Beca dismisses, readjusting her bag on her shoulder and making her way down the busy hallway. She has to get to English before she gets detention.

“Did you make out?” Jesse guesses. “You were in there a long time.”

“How do you know I was in there a long time?” Beca asks absent-mindedly, meandering her way through throngs of school kids.

“I was waiting for you.”

Beca blushes, slightly concerned that Jesse might have been able to hear her and Chloe’s conversation.

“Why?” she demands in aggravation.

“Because I was worried about you!” he defends.

Beca shakes her head, turning down the corridor of her class.

“Yeah, well I’m fine.”

Jesse smirks slyly.                     

“Yeah, I see that,” he teases.

Beca’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Jesse leans close to her so no one around them can hear and whispers, “you have some of her lip-gloss on your mouth.”

Beca gapes and quickly wipes her face on the back of her sleeve. Shit.

Jesse just laughs at her horrified expression, making her blush harder.

“Shut up, you moron.” Beca takes a breath to calm herself. “Don’t you have your own lesson to get to?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jesse answers, still laughing under his breath. He turns and begins walking away from her, singing playfully as he does so. “Beca and Chloe sitting in a tree…”

Beca grabs a book from inside her backpack and throws it down the corridor, hitting him on the back of the head.

She laughs when he turns around looking outraged.

 _That should shut him up_.

Reaching her class, Beca slips through the door and takes her seat trying not to overanalyse her exchange with Chloe. It’s hard not to, though. It had gone so differently than what she had imagined.

 _Shit, she asked me out_. _Does that mean she likes me?_

Her throat grows dry at the thought and, suddenly, she thinks she might be falling harder than she had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: everhtorne


End file.
